Natalie Kabra
Natalie Kabra is the younger Lucian sister of Ian Kabra. Biography Natalie was born to Vikram Kabra, and Isabel Kabra. She and Ian, her older brother, were very rich, and always went to the Cahill estate for a week-long holiday with Grace Cahill and others, where they met Amy, and Dan Cahill. After Grace died, Ian and Natalie went to her funeral, Natalie putting a shovel of dirt in Grace's grave, enjoying it, and taunting Dan and Amy. They then went to the will reading, and were offered a million dollars, or to hunt for the 39 Clues. Ian and Natalie were the first to choose the hunt, and got a clue card saying RESOLUTION, seek out Richard S___. The Kabra's nodded, and soon left, sure they knew who Richard S was. Knowing it was Franklin, they looked him up in the Lucian database, but the info was little so they arranged a meeting with Irina Spasky in Copley Square, Boston. Ian and Natalie saw Irina, and checked her for tales before Irina proceeded to make sure the Kabras weren't being followed before they entered a hotel lobby. Ian surprised Irina with a request to take down Amy and Dan, and she asked about the Madrigals, Ian telling her to take it one step at a time. Irina got ready to go, but Natalie held her at gunpoint, forcing Irina to comply with the Kabras demands. Taking a private jet to Paris, Natalie brought and explosive doll, and in the terminal they ambushed Alistair Oh, and began to tell him to turn over the lead to the clue, the Poor Richard's Almanack. Confused, Alistair was able to escape to a customs officer, Natalie rebelling at Ian by talking when Ian wanted control. As Alistair escaped, Ian wheeled Natalie away to give her a talk. The Kabras visited the Catacombs, but found nothing. After they learned Irina failed to kill Amy and Dan they pushed to the Barrière d'Enfer gate, but were beaten in by Amy, Dan, and Nellie Gomez. Amy figured out that the skulls were a magic box and Natalie held her at gun point, Ian demanding that the numbers be told, but Amy threatened to smash the skulls. Alistair attacked the Kabras, knocking Natalie's gun away. Amy, Dan, and Nellie escaped while the Kabras grappled with Alistair. All three people made it out of the Catacombs, and Ian and Natalie figured out the magic box and where the Clue was. While Ian went to take the clue, Natalie arranged a cab to pick him up. When Ian flew down from the St. Pierre de Montmarte church with Franklin's vial, he jumped in Natalie's cab, and they drove off. They later followed Amy and Dan to Vienna in a limo, where Natalie spotted them at a train station. While Ian continued to play chess to Natalie's ire, she ordered the driver to tail Amy and Dan's taxi. Using there computer signals they tracked them, downloading a KV 617 piece Dan looked up online. In Salzburg they gave Alistair explosives to cause a cave-in, but the kids survived that. And so they were tracked to Venice. In Venice the yacht that the Kabras had tailed Amy and Dan, and blocked their way through a back canal, causing the small skiff Amy and Dan were in to crash. They were hauled from the water and searched and walked in when Amy thought Madrigals had captured them. Ian asked what they took from the stronghold, but when they couldn't show proof they took anything the kids were thrown in the canal. The Kabras followed them to Fidelio Raccos mansion where they found Mozart's piano. Ian began to play the online KV 617 piece while Natalie guarded Amy and Dan with a dart gun. Amy saved Ian from death when he hit a booby-trapped D note that blew the woodwork up and Natalie tried to shoot Dan. The dart hit the drapes and Dan threw it at Natalie, and she passed out. After they recovered, Irina helped them get Amy and Dan's boarding passes to Japan. They boarded, stuck with Nellie on the plane light who tried to convince the flight attendants that Ian and Natalie weren't Dan and Amy. With no luck, Ian pretended to be sick so Natalie could put a drop of liquid in Nellie's Coke, but the whole thing poured in due to bumpiness in the flight. Nellie saw her do that and splashed the Coke on their faces, sitting on their carry-on that had the antidote. She asked for the Kabras money, and got it for the antidote. They forged an alliance, picking up Saladin and Amy and Dan's duffel. They took a Porsche and began to search around Tokyo when Nellie saw a TV report on a Metro closure and drove to the station where they saw a yakuza filled cab that Ian shot down. The Porsche pulled up, and Nellie and the Mau got out to see Amy, Dan, and Alistair. Ian and Natalie joined the alliance of Dan, Amy and Alistair Oh, but end up betraying them by having Hideyoshi's philosopher stone coin from them that Amy gave to Ian and, being tricked by Amy and Dan, go to Lake Tash in Kyrgyzstan.